LOVE WITH ME
by kyumin203101
Summary: HELLO THIS IS THE NEW KYUMIN FF. LETS CHECK IT OUT GUYS


LOVE WITH ME

CAST: CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

KYUMIN FANFICTION_GENRESWITCH_ONESHOOT

NB: Fanfic ini aku remake dari KARYA KRISTEN PROBY YANG BERJUDUL FIGHT WITH ME. Aku menggubah nya dengan imajinasi ku sendiri. Jadi sebenernya hampir kaya karya proby cmn jadi inspirasi ku. Tapi aku tetep buat remake karna biar gak salah paham. Semoga suka yaa

GIDHAE HADO JHOWA LETS GO

~0O0~

"Semua sudah selesai narsha?" Tanya ku pada asisten pribadi ku

"Sudah selesai semua tuan cho, adakah yang anda butuhkan lagi?" Jawabnya

"Tidak ada, terima kasih sekarang kau boleh pulang dan selamat berakhir pekan"

"Terima kasih kembali dan selamat ulang tahun tuan cho"

Narsha mengeluarkan tas kantor nya dari laci meja kerjanya bersamaan dengan datangnya kekasih terindahku lee sungmin. Dengan kemeja ketat berwana pink serta rok linen pendek berwana putih oh tak lupa dengan sepatu hitam tingginya yang membuat dia semakin terlihat menawan. Sungmin ku memang indah.

"Kau sudah akan pulang narsha?"tanya sungmin

"Iya nona lee tp tidak jadi apabila anda masih membutuhkan bantuan saya"jawab narsha

"Oh tidak aku tidak membutuhkan apapun, selamat berakhir pekan narsha" sungmin tersenyum kepada narsha lalu melihat kearahku lantas bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang lebar

"kurasa kita juga harus berpergian di akhir pekan tuan cho"

"kau sudah bisa membaca isi pikiranku sayang" aku menarik pinggangnya agak masuk kedalam pelukanku dan aku mulai mendaratkan bibirku di dahinya turun ke kedua kelopak matanya, ke hidung bangirnya dan yang terakhir ke bibir sexy nya. Setelah puas aku membenamkan mukaku ke lehernya, oh aku menyukai bau badannya dia nikmat seperti aroma percampuran antara vanila, bunga mawar dan aroma bedak bayi disaat bersamaan.

"aku punya kejutan untuk mu" ujar ku. Sungmin mengankat wajahnya melihat ke wajahku sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"bukannya hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu, kenapa aku yang diberi kejutan dan lagi aku juga punya kejutan untukmu baby" kata sungmin

"oke deal mari kita pergi dan saling memberi kejutan"

Lantas aku mulai membereskan sedikit dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas mejaku sementara sungmin mulai melangkah ke belakang kursiku guna mengambil jas ku. Sungmin memakai kan jasku dan kami pun keluar dari kantor ku.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menggunakan mobil ferrari merah ku. Di dalam mobil suasana hening hingga sungmin mulai berkata " apa kita akan ke mansion dulu"

"tidak perlu sayang"

"tapi kita tidak punya barang-barang yang kita butuhkan untuk berpergian"

"semuanya sudah di atur kita hanya tinggal pergi dengan selamat samapi ketujuan"

"memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"kita aka ke nami" lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah dan entah kenapa aku merasa tegoda dengan bibir sungmn yang dipolesnya dengan warna merah pekat. Aku mulai menciumnya lagi dan lebih dalam, aku mulai mengeksplor gua hangat muluatnya hingga sadar lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"bibir mu nikmat sekali begitu manis membuatku kecanduan"

"terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan tapi perlu anda tau aku baru saja memakan permen coklat tanpa kau ketahui" ujarnya sambil tertawa ringan

"panta saja rasanya jadi jauh lebih nikmat". Dia merona karena ku goda hingga tak terasa perjalanan yang kami lewati membuat sungmin jatuh telelap tidur di samping ku, wajahnya begitu damai aku selalu bersyukur karena bisa memilikinya.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh waktu 3 jam, kami sampai disalah satu penginapan yang kumiliki. Aku mematikan mesin mobil dan perlahan keluar membuka bagasi dan mengangkat barang-barang kami dan meletakanya di dalam rumah. Setelah selesai aku membuka pintu yang ditempati sungmin. Aku menggendongnya perlahan seperti koala. Hingg aku meletakkanya di sofa dan perlahan kubangunkan dia dengan menepuk pelan pipinya

"sayang bangun kita sudah sampai". Sungmin mulai bergerak dan membuka matanya. Dia kemudian duduk dan meregangkan badannya samapi-sampai payudaranya menonjol kedepan menantang ku.

"wah kita sudah sampai" dia mulai berjalan dan aku mengikuti nya di belakang. Sampai dia berhenti karena terkejut melihat ruang makan menghadap pantai yang sudah ku sulap menjadi tempat paling romatis. Aku menyruh bawahan ku untuk membuat candle light dinner di bawah temaaram bulan. Meja kecil dipinggir balkon, lilin menjulang serta makanan yang lezat tak lupa pulawine favorite kami berdua.

"ada apa ini" sungmin berbalik ke arahku. Aku langsung memeluknya dan mencium tepat di lehernya

"kejutan untuk mu sayang"

"wow indah dan kyu bisakah kita makan aku mulai lapar"

"sure anything for u". Kami pun mulai makan dengan tenang hingga tiba-tiba sungmin pamit permisi

"tunggu sebentar aku harus mempersiapkan kejutan untuk mu". Dia berjalan keluar rumah dengan membawa kunci mobil dan rumah. Sampai lebih dari 20 menit dia kembali dan memberikaan ku kotak yang ukurannya seperti album foto.

"apa ini sayang"

"hadiah ulang tahun untuk mu, silahkan dibuka". Aku mulai membukanya dan benar saja isinya sebuah album foto. Aku mulai mebuka lembar pertama dan hatiku luar biasa meledak dengan nafsu sensual. Itu foto sungmin dalam keadaan naked di atas tempat tidur yang dilapisi kain merah eksotis. Lembar berikutnya aku melihat foto sungmin dari samping menelungkup dan tersenyum pada ku. Bagian dada kebwah ditutup dengan kain merah sutra. Dan paling membuatku bangga saat melihat foto dimana sungmin berdiri membelakangi kamera badannya dililit kain merah yang hanya cukup meutupi sebagian pantat dan payudarahnya, dia melihat ke belakang dengan rambut yang lumayan berserak dengan mata yang sayu serta bibir yang digigit tipis.

"katakan sesuatu baby, apa hadiahku tidak bagus?"

"kau tau kau luar biasa indah aku beruntung memiliki mu. Dan ini hadiah yang sangat aku cintai. Terima kasih sayang" ucapku langsung mengecup bibinya.

Aku memundurkan kursi ku hingga akhirnya aku menariknya duduk dipangkuan ku dan mulai meciuminnya ganas. Tanggan ku mulai melakukan tugasnya dengan menelusuri badannya dimulai dengan leher jenjangnya lalu turun mermas dada berisinya dan yang satu lagi membelai pinggang rampingnya.

Desahan keluar dari bibir sungmin dan membuatku makin hilang akal. Aku mulai merobek kemeja nya. Dia terkejut sambil tertawa lucu.

"aku akan mebelikan yang baru minggu depan"

"harus, itu wajib kau lakukan" sungmin mulai liar dengan membuka kancing kemejaku dan turun membuka zipper celana kerja ku.

"oh damn sayang"gerutuan ku kala bibir seksinya telah membungkus kejantananku. Aku hanya bisa memegang rambut panjangnya sambil mendongakkan kepala ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku menikmati perlakuan sungmin. Oh sial ini benar-benar nikmat sampai akhirnya aku memuntahkan sperma ku kemulutnya.

Setelah itu sungmin bangkit dan mulai duduk dipangkuan ku lagi sambil berusaha memasukkan kejantanan ku kedalam lubang kewanitaanya.

"oh kyu yeah yess" sungmin menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang. Aku mulai menciumi lehernya meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang cukup banyak sampai aku mulai tergoda dengan payudara nya yang bergoyang akibat kegiatan kami. Aku mulai megulum puting kemerahannya yang tengang mengecupnya menjilatinya hingga sungmin berteriak frustasi.

"kyu baby ah pelase kyuhyun ah" sambil meremas bahu ku kemudian dia mulai mencambak rambutku dan mendorong kepalaku untuk makin tenggelam ke dadanya. Hingga aku mulai merasakan kewanitaan sungmin mengetat tanda dia akan samai pada puncaknya.

"baby ah aku sudah tak tahan, kyu ini sangat nikmat" aku terus membantu sungmin mengangkat pinggul nya dan semakin cepat hingga aku merasakan cairan sungmin yang manis mengalir di kejantananku dan tidak berapa lama aku pun menyusul sungmin. Aku meledak kan semua cairanku kedalam kewanitaannya.

"oh my god sayang kau yang terbaik. Aku mecintaimu"

"nado aku juga mencintaimu dan selamat ulang tahun". Sungmin mulai lemas dan melingkarkan lenganya memeluk bahu ku. Aku mengendongnya kembali untuk kubawa ke ruang tengah dekat dengan perapian yang mematulkan cahaya malam bulan yang tembus dari jendela balkon. Aku membaringkan tubuh kami berdua di atas karpet beludru dan tak lupa menutupi tubuh naked kami dengan selimut.

"bagaimana kau suka dengan kejutanku" ujarku

"luar biasa suka, kenapa aku merasa aku yang mendapatkan jackpot padalhan ini bukan hari ku"

"kau salah aku yang luar biasa beruntung mendapatkan kado terhebat,tersksi dan tak lupa hadia bercinta yang sangat panas dengan mu. Ngomong-ngomong dengan kado mu, siapa yang membantu mu? bukan seorang namja kan?"

"hahaha kalau iya kau mau apa baby"

"jangan bercana sayang"

"tidak aku hanya meminta bantuan heechul eonni dan hyukkie untuk memotretku. Dan lihat hasilnya luar biasakan"

"sangat sayang sangat. Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu"

"sama-sama baby" tanpa sungmin sadari tanganku mulai mengambil sebuah kotak beludru yang ku letakkan di meja dekat kami berbaring. Aku mulai duduk setengah karena mempertahnkan selimut

"lee sungmin aku tau ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, melakukanya pada saat keadaan kita sedang naked dan aku tau ini juga bukan hal romatis. Tapi mau kah kau menjadi pendamping ku seumur hidupku membangun istana keluarga ku menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku dan menjadi seorang cho sungmin yang seutuhnya?" ujarku yang mulai berdebar.

Sungmin hanya mebulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara tapi matanya sudah mengeluraka airmata. Akku bingung itu air mata bahagia atau tidak dan aku mulai was-was

"kau bilang ini berbeda? Kau bilang ini tidak romantis? Kau salah kyuhyun ah ini adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah terjadi pada hidupku. Ya aku mau, aku mau menjadi pendamping mu, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Ya i do, i want to be cho sungmin "

"oh gomawo sayang" aku lantas langsung memasangkan cincin itu kejari manis nya setelah terpasang aku mencium tangan nya.

"gomawo saranghae"

"neomu neoumo saranghae kyu ah". Dan aku pun mulai mencium sungmin kembali di malam yang temaram dengan sinar cahaya bulan.

Terima kasih karena telah menjadi takdir ku lee sungmin dan aku akan selalu mejaga, menyayangi dan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayat ku. Aku mencintai itu lee sungmin. Love with me cho sungmin.

~FIN~

Hallo, salam kenal aku baru disini. Karya pertama ku semoga suka. Ayo teman-teman mari kita bangkit untuk kyumin. Ayo kalau tidak bisa buat yaoi buat gs. Jangan pernah takut menghadapi masalh kemarin-kemarin itu, kita mesti kuat sekuat kyumin disana. Okey lets go hidup kyumin #kyumineverdie. See you soon guys


End file.
